


Don't Blame it on the Kids

by vemm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, First time writing, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Slight Smut, Slow burnnn, eNJOYYY, love triangle hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vemm/pseuds/vemm
Summary: A y/n type story that ties in heavily during the pogtopia vs manburg war. the theme comes from the song Blame it on the Kids by Aviva, highly suggest listening to it during the more intense chapters. this is my first time writing so please be nice! (gender neutral pronouns so to not cause any dysphoria for readers :) ALSO THIS IS INSPIRED BY THE FIC TRAITOR BY NINKIGI. They have no correlation I just really enjoyed their story and it inspired me to write my own.any obvious tw's will be at the beginning of each chapter, and this story will include a lot of emotional warfare and manipulation, so if you find that triggering maybe a different, more fluffy fic is the way to go :)
Relationships: Antfrost & RedVelvet, Dream & Fundy, Dream x Reader - Relationship, Jschlatt & Quackity, Niki & Wilbur (platonic), Skeppy & BBH (platonic), Tommy & Tubbo (platonic)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. The Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Traitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100754) by [ninkigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninkigi/pseuds/ninkigi). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly just introducing the manor and setting out the relationships with other characters before we get into actual plot :D

The silence was nearly deafening. 

You look across the dusty arena to meet your opponents gaze. Some call him Sapnap, some call him the pet killer, but you call him a huge dickhead.

You took a few steps forwards, raising your shield and snickering as you looked through the heavy metal of your helmet.

He also walked forwards, and made his first strike, a loud clang echoing around you as his sword struck your shield. You push your shield down, thrusting his sword away from you, and kick into his chest with your boot. He stumbled backwards a little, a slight cough leaving his lips.  
You both approached in sync, swords slicing at each other dangerously. The sound was melodic, one you’d both heard many times before.

You practiced together often, seeing as you both were very close and evenly matched, but you’d beg to say that you were just slightly better than him.

Suddenly, you lost focus and he was able to rattle your sword out of your hand, and it flew to the ground.

He continued to slash forwards rhythmically, forcing you to spin and dodge out of the way of his hits. It slid across your arm, blood splattering across the side of the blade.

“Dude, oh my gosh-” he paused, taking a hesitant step forward to apologize.

You seized the moment, headbutting him and twisting his arm, so his own sword fell out of his grasp and you were able to grab it.

He rushed forwards aggressively, and rammed into your shoulder with his own, causing you to lose balance and fall onto the ground with a heavy thud. He placed his foot on top of your chest, a victorious look gleaming in his eyes.

“What a lo-” He began, but you cut him off by rolling onto your side and shoving your arm into his calf, causing him to fall onto his side. You’d quickly get up and place yourself on top of him, your sword laying lightly on his neck. “What a loser” you giggled with a smirk twisting onto your lips.

He leaned his head back with a groan, his brows furrowed, “Not fair, I totally had you!” Sapnap protested. You rolled your eyes and stood up, letting him stand as well. “Totally fair, you were just being cocky.” you snickered, your y/e/c meeting his brown ones. 

There was a moment of comfortable silence, and you took off your helmet, your hair flying loose. “Ugh, I hate these things, can’t we find any new ones that aren’t so bulky?” you complained as you ruffled your sweaty hair. “Agreed” Sap followed up with, sighing, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

The sun glared down on you both in the practice arena cruelly, it always got so hot in the summer. “Anyways, It’s about time you go take a shower, you smell n-a-s-t-y.” He teased, poking at you. “Bruh! Smell yourself sometime! You smell like dead rats.” You chortled, as you both headed inside to go wash up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The manor you both lived in was large, made out of smooth spruce wood, nicely decorated with chandeliers and expensive furniture everywhere you looked. It wasn’t surprising it was nice, seeing as it was owned by the one and only Dre. 

Nobody had ever found out where he got his money from, maybe it was stolen, maybe it was inherited, you all had no idea, but you’d never questioned it. Even though he had good money, he used it very modestly. He usually wore cloth t-shirts, ripped up pants, and an old dusty pair of leather boots - he never did have the best shoe taste.

A knock on your bedroom door startled you from your thoughts, and you sat up, sliding your legs over the bedside, and stood to answer the door. 

“Yes?” you questioned as you opened the door to meet the eyes of Callahan. “Yooo! What’s up?” He was just slightly taller than you, wearing his signature deer onesie.

He motioned up towards his mouth, spinning his wrist in a motion to tell you that dinner was ready. “Oh, gotcha! Shall we?” You laughed softly, taking his arm in yours as you walked down the long hallway, down the elegant stairs, and towards the dining room. 

You walk towards the large dining table, Dream sitting at the head of the table with George and Sapnap on each side of him. 

You could see George leaning oddly close to Dream, whispering something in his ear, and Dream let out a loud cackle that turned into a wheeze, his ears turning beet red. You rolled your eyes, and sat down next to Sapnap, nudging him with your elbow and snorting at him as you both glanced at Dream and George. Callahan left the room to go pick up on his chores as Punz walked in and sat next to George. 

“Where’s bad?” Dream said, looking up once he’d regained his composure. “Probably out with messing with Skeppy again,” you replied, laughter circling around the table as you implied what they were doing. 

You smiled in satisfaction that everybody had laughed at your joke, when you heard a sharp “Language!” from over your shoulder.

This only caused everybody to laugh louder, and the irony of it all caused tears to begin to prick at the corners of your eyes as you cackled.

“It’s really not that funny.” Bad said as he sat next to Punz.

“It really was,” Dream praised, glancing over in your direction smiling broadly.

You smiled back at him, butterflies tormenting your stomach as your eyes met.

His green eyes were beautiful, flecked with a medium shade of brown. Freckles sweetly adorned his rosy cheeks, and he had perfectly straight, white teeth with exaggerated canines that hid between pink lips.

He stood around 6’3, with somewhat broad shoulders and a strong figure. He wasn’t bulky, yet he wasn’t skinny either. He was lean to where you could see the slight outline of his abs when he was wearing a tighter shirt. Not that you’d ever looked before-.

In other words, he’s hot. Hot as fuck.

You all began to finish up eating, and the chat continued until there was no more food left to be eaten.

The servants of the manor, Callahan and Alyssa, picked up the silverware and everybody dispersed to go back to their own quarters.

You lingered, walking calmly around the first floor of the manor.

You’d always admired the beautiful building, seeing as when you were growing up you’d never partaken in such luxury.

You’d grown up in a small town that was littered with the homeless, while rats scurried around relentlessly. There weren’t any kids your age there, and almost every adult there was in a drunken haze most of the time. 

The only friend you’d ever had was your older brother, who wasn’t always around. He was constantly out doing busy work, trying to make money to keep both of you afloat.

Life was hard, you lived in that same, boring, dusty old town until you were about 18 and your brother stopped coming around. You never found out where he went off to, but figured that it was for the best and hoped he’d found some place that treated him better.

You just wished he would’ve taken you with.

One day, an older man with graying hair managed to throw his cigarette into some sort of flammable bin, and the town went up in flames. You still had nightmares that plagued you.

You didn’t remember much, just that Sapnap had found you and brought you to the manor.

Without him, you might not be here still.

You were brought back to reality when you heard Dream clear his throat from behind you.

Turning quickly, you met his inquisitive gaze. “Why are you out of bed so late?” He asked softly, coming to stand next to you to join you in staring out one of the large windows.

“I could ask you the same question.” You responded playfully.

He rolled his emerald eyes in faux annoyance. “To be honest, I just needed to clear my head. Walking around here helps me think, kinda weird I know.” He’d explain.

“I don’t think that’s weird at all. You know, I could kind of try and help you clear out your head if you want, I think I give pretty good advice.” You countered, looking over at his side profile. His face was void of anything that could hint to you what he was feeling.

He let out a small chuckle, “I don’t think you would get it, honestly.” He turned to meet your gaze, the mood somewhat changing.

Silence ensued, as you both just stared at each other. You cracked your brain for a response, and the only words you could come up with were “Try me.”

He raised one of his eyebrows, and took a step closer, looking down on you as he towered over you. 

You felt your stomach do a couple of flips as you looked up to meet his gaze, his hand holding your chin.

“Clay-?” Your voice broke into an unfinished question as he interrupted you.

“You just gave me an idea,” He murmured, letting his hand drop from your chin as it moved to grab your wrist.

“Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH hope you enjoyed, I'm not sure how my uploading schedule will be but hopefully twice a week? Who knows, I have school in four hours and I haven't slept hehe wish me luck.


	2. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhmmm this chapter is pretty much when the plot is laid out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up y/e/c stands for your eye color

Leading you firmly by the wrist, he brought you across the long hallways of the manor into his office.

“Dream, what the hell are you doing right now?” you questioned, looking at him as he turned around once the door was shut. The man had been in a haze, clearly lost in thought, the whole walk there - you had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it.

He pursed his lips, fiddling with his thumbs as he leaned against one of the wooden walls of his office.

“You asked what I was thinking about, so now I’m here to tell you.” He began, and you raised your eyebrows inquisitively.

“I suppose you’ve heard about the war that happened a while back- with the old government, and a couple of ruffians who started a revolution, lord knows why.” He mumbled the last few words under his breath, almost to himself.

“Well,” He continued “During their first election, the two former leaders of the new country, L’manburg, were banished. Nobody knows where they’ve gone since, until now.”

“Wait- hold on, Dream.” You paused, trying to think of how to frame your words. “What does this have to do with us? We’ve never dabbled with the government, always just kept to ourselves. What’s with the sudden drama?” You were thoroughly confused, everything had always been so simple, and you had no idea why he was bringing this up now, months after it had all happened.

A small chuckle escaped his mouth, “Well, we haven’t dabbled with the government with you, y/n.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, feeling somewhat betrayed that you’d never been quite in on the loop. You would have expected at least Sap to tell you, since you were practically glued by the hip. All you could reply with was a confused expression and raised eyebrows.

He bit down on his bottom lip in thought, still fiddling his thumbs together while he debated on his next sentence.

Your eyes scanned from his lips, down his t-shirt, to land on his hands. They stayed there for a second longer than they should have, and you let out a small scoff in annoyance at your undeniable attraction to the man.

His eyes flicked up at you in question, as he continued, “Well, we’re not Manburgs best friend, but we do their bidding from time to time. Mostly just taking down elusive criminals, other times taking out political threats, but they pay us well for our work.” He paused again before continuing. “I.. We didn’t tell you because we met you so late in the revolution, and it was mostly Sap who didn’t want to get you involved. He didn’t want you to get hurt.”

You stared at the crimson carpet, your jaw clenched. He didn’t want you to get hurt? Why did he even care so much, You were a better fighter anyways.

You unsheathed the dagger that stayed hitched on your belt, and twirled it between your fingers in frustration. It did explain a lot, the others leaving late at night, why they had strange scars that showed up randomly from day to day. You felt dumb for not catching on.

“Why are you telling me this now?” You inserted your dagger back into its sheath, shifting your head upward so you met Dream’s gaze. 

“I’ve been watching your training, and you’ve improved greatly, I have to admit.” Your stomach swirled slightly at the compliment. “You may even outrank Sapnap.”

He took a step forward, close enough so you had to look up at him. “Are you ready for your first mission, Y/n?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You awoke in your quarters, golden sunshine pooling in through the window adjacent to your bed. You stretched, bones cracking and a yawn slipping out of your mouth. You didn’t want to get out of bed, feeling as if you were slowly sinking into the plush blankets and cushions that decorate your bed like quick sand. Your head felt groggy, seeing as you hadn’t gotten much sleep last night from all of the tossing and turning you’d endured. You sat up, trying to recall everything that had been discussed last night.

Lately, there had been rumours around town that the exiled leaders of Manburg had been recuperating and were in need of recruits. There was a supposed black market that ran through the town, where most of the information on how to reach them was spread.

Of course, Dream had access to this.

Overall, your mission was to gain the trust of these revolutionaries, and relay the information back to the president.

It was all so sudden, so overwhelming. You had to take a moment to let it sink in, and it all came to rest on your shoulders. It was all up to you whether or not the revolution would succeed, whether the country would stay at peace and the citizens would stay safe. From what you had heard, the former leaders were fairly violent and had only brought chaos wherever they went.

You ran your hands through your hair in stress as you took in a deep breath.You slid off of your bed to walk over to your vanity.

Your hair was extremely ruffled and messy from sleep, and you slickly brushed it over with a comb. You had never been the type to wear a lot of makeup, seeing as you had nobody to appeal or swoo. You weren’t like the people who walked into town, decorated in jewels or wearing fine suits to attract others. You’d been more the simple type, maybe it was the poor way you’d been raised, but you’d always dressed in simple t-shirts and pants with your belt tied around your waist.

Today you picked out a light colored (color of choice) shirt that complimented your y/e/c eyes. Sliding on some trousers and tying your belt around your hips, you admired your dagger.

Surprisingly, you’d had this from before the manor. You twirled it between your calloused fingers, the side of the blade shooting a glare of light reflected from the sun into your eye, and you winced.

You recalled the day you’d gotten it, it had been a present from your brother. He had gotten home from the market, and he dropped down your food for the week on the dusty kitchen table. As you looked up at him he handed a very expensive looking dagger your way, and a small gasp left your lips.

It was a light shade of silver, with serrated edges at the very base of it if you ever needed to cut some sort of rope. Your eyes sliding down the blade, you looked as the silver was cut off by the brown hilt of the dagger, made out of what you presumed was a reddish mahogany. On the handle there was a very delicately carved serpent which curled itself around the dagger.

Shouting from downstairs struck you back to reality, and you turned to open your door. You peered over the railing that led to the downstairs, and recognized the voices of Sapnap and Dream. They never argued, what was all this for?

You quickly made your way down the stairs, and saw a red-faced Sap and frustrated looking Dream.

“Why the fuck would you tell them? Do you know how much danger they’ll be in on that ‘trip’ you signed them up for?!” Sap spat fiercely at Dream.

“They can handle themselves, you prick! They’re not a fucking kid!” Dream yelled back in reply.

“Sapnap.” You interrupted firmly, doing your best to keep your gaze even.

He turned over to you sharply, his face was torn in an expression between anger and… fear?

Were these rogues really that dangerous?

“Y-Y/n, you’re normally not awake this early” He sputtered.

“It’s pretty hard to sleep when you two are screaming like little pissbabies” You snapped.

“We are-!” You held up your hand to interrupt Dream, and he crossed his arms in an attempt to keep his cool.

“Sapnap, I need to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo that's the second chapter! let me know if you have any ideas on who you might want me to involve in the plot more, and constructive criticism is always welcomed. have a nice day! don't forget to do your schoolwork, drink some water, eat, and get good sleep. u got this!


	3. Meeting the Vice President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was probably my favorite chapter to write, seeing as it came pretty naturally to me bc I could fit in so much dialogue mixed with a lot of emotions, enjoy!

“What the fuck are you thinking?” Sapnap said as soon as you two had walked outside of the manor’s doors.

You whipped around to face him, your fist bunching up his shirt, your faces dangerously close. “What the fuck are you thinking, talking to me like that?” You hissed through gritted teeth, thumb fiddling around the hilt of your dagger.

You released his shirt, and he took a step back looking flustered, “I’m so-” He began, just to be interrupted.

“Don’t ‘I’m sorry’ me you absolute dickhead!” You glared straight into his dark brown eyes, and you thought you could see a hint of fear tucked behind him. You’d never been this upset with him before.

“Years, I’ve lived here, Sapnap. YEARS! Why did you not mention the fact to me that you and your little gang of friends had been working as hitmen for the government even once?!” You ranted.

“I swear I wanted to tell you, I just-” He rambled.

“So why didn’t you? Think I’m too weak? We both know who would win in a fucking fight right now.” Your grip on your knife tightened.

“You’ll see who’s really the one in need of saving once I’ve completed my goddamn mission.” You unsheathed your dagger, and swung it right over his shoulder, landing in the spruce wood of the house behind him with a ‘thwack’.

Sapnap seemed speechless, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to muster up some sort of sad excuse of an apology.

“Pussy,” you murmured, pushing past him to grab your dagger and wrench it out of the wood. You sheathed it quickly, and stomped away from the manor.

“Wait, where are you going?” Sapnap called after you.

“I’m going to town.” You said over your shoulder. “Alone.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you headed to town, you realized that probably wasn’t the most tactical way to deal with things.

Especially with one of your only friends. Your best friend, at that.

Despite the feeling of guilt slowly seeping into your gut, you were still pissed. You tried to push away your emotions as you focused on the day ahead.

While you walked down the broken path to town, you went over what Dream had told you. You needed to find the vice president, tell him you were interested in becoming a recruit. Apparently he was the most naive, so that would be the easiest way to get into their system.

As you approached civilization, you looked around, looking for the vice president. There were kids running around, chasing each other in ecstasy. Animals such as dogs, cats, and even goats were wandering around mindlessly, and you weren’t sure if they were feral or had some sort of owner.

You wished the town you had grown up in radiated happiness like this one did.

A teenage boy that was much taller than you, with scruffy blonde hair and bad posture approached you.

“Hello, comrade!” He greeted enthusiastically.

Your bad mood from earlier still plaguing you, so you just gave him an ‘up’ nod in response.

“A fellow of few words, eh? Fine by me, means I get to talk more.” He blabbered. The boy continued to run his mouth, covering many subjects that hadn’t crossed your mind in ages. You wondered how his brain could possibly move so fast.

You began to further scan his appearance. He was wearing large, dark brown boots with tan trousers and a white t-shirt with red sleeves. A red bandana covered the lower half of his face, and some sort of goggles covered his eyes. He looked strangely familiar, as if somebody had described him to you before.

“What’s that for?” You interrupted him, gesturing towards the bandana.

“So they speak!” He exclaimed loudly. “Well, I don’t really know. A friend told me to wear it since we were going into town- probably to keep us from breathing the same air as the poor.” He joked.

You gave him a look, as if now would be a good time to shut up. Money had always been a sensitive subject to you, seeing as it had heavily affected your childhood.

“I- Er, sorry, kind of a coping mechanism I guess?” He coughed loudly “Nothing’s wrong with being poor! I mean, happens to the best of us, finances and stuff are…”

You spaced out from his rambling, eyes scanning the crowd, looking for somebody who looked like they were up to no good. You flinched as somebody hurriedly shoved past you, knocking you into the boy beside you.

You looked up to see Dream’s signature green jacket, the elastic of his mask tied around his hood, and he motioned at you to follow with his hand.

Did he really have to interrupt you right now? You weren’t a baby, you could do this part by yourself.

“Stay here, child.” You interrupted, taking a step forward to follow him.

“Alright, stranger- Hold on, I’m no fucking child you little bi…” A train of curses ensued as you walked out of sight from him.

You navigated through the crowd, just barely keeping him in sight. Suddenly, he dipped around the side of a structure and into a dark alleyway.

“...Dream?” you called into the ominous darkness.

“How do you manage to do it? How did you find him so quickly?” He questioned, amusement playing on his facial features as he broke out into a laugh, emerging from the darkness. “I was expecting it to take hours, who knew he’d be so dumb?”

“Bruh, what d’you mean?” You began to giggle along with him, seeing as his red face and musical laughter was oddly contagious.

“The fucking vice president!” He cackled.

“Hold on- that was the vice president out there? I knew I recognized him!” You laughed, then ceased, “Why was he so young? He looked like he should be working his first job, not running a country.”

“Do you trust me Y/n?” He said, taking your hand, suddenly solemn.

You felt your cheeks flush slightly, “Of course, Clay.”

“Then trust me when I say that this ‘kid’ needs to be dealt with.”

He released your hand, leaning his head against the wall and running his hands through his hair.

“Wait, so what now?” You said, breaking the quiet.

“Well, you tell him you know who he is, convince him that you’re worth taking in, and then… you’re in.” Dream answered.

“But, for this all to go optimally, you’d have to do this within the next hour or so, before one of his allies finds you guys and puts you through some actual questioning.” He continued.

“How did you even find me here? Stalker.” You joked lightheartedly.

“I mean, the sound of a knife impaling the side of my house was pretty disturbing, so I thought I’d make sure you didn’t get into trouble while you were in a bad mood.”

You shrugged, supposing it made sense. “I guess you’d know about trouble, wouldn’t you,”

You thought it was a pretty platonic phrase, but Dream obviously disagreed.

“What makes you think that?” He stepped forwards, a smirk growing on his face.

This was the third time in two days he’d done this, stood over you, made you feel so incredibly small, made you feel like you were melting.

You couldn’t let him get away with it this time.

“Just a hunch,” you said quietly, taking a step closer, so you could practically feel each other’s hot breath on your faces.

His intense, green eyes bore into yours, and made your knees feel weak, as if you could collapse at any second. 

It would feel good to be in his arms.

“Try me.” Dream practically whispered.

You flung your arms around his shoulders, pressing your rosy lips to his. He responded almost immediately, his hands reaching down to grab your waist as he picked you up so you could wrap your legs around his hips, pressing you to the wall.

“Fucking finally,” You mumbled through his lips.

“Fucking finally is right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horny jail 4 u! BONK! i'm not detailing that right now, so I'll just leave that up to you and wherever your imagination takes you. my train of thought was just that they'd have a hot make out before y/n has to dip LOL. 
> 
> TYSM for reading, and er, go drink water, eat, be healthy, and have a good day/night/evening/whatever.


End file.
